Xbox 360
The Xbox 360 is Microsoft's second gaming console, successor to the Xbox. It was launched on November 22, 2005 in North America and it features an improved CPU, better graphics, and advanced online gaming capabilities. It directly rivals Sony's PlayStation 3, and Nintendo's Wii. The Xbox 360 Elite is an upgraded version of the console, with a 120GB hard drive and an HDMI output port. However, many of the upgrades are now available individually for existing Xbox 360 consoles, excluding the 120GB HDD. The Xbox 360 S is an upgraded version of the original design of the Xbox 360, announced and released on June 14, 2010. It is smaller, quieter, has built-in Wi-Fi, a built-in TOSLINK S/PDIF optical audio connector, more USB ports, produces less heat, and comes standard with either a 4GB internal memory unit or a 250GB HDD. The Xbox 360 E is a redesigned version of the Xbox 360 S. It is largely similar to the Xbox 360 S, but features redesigned aesthetics similar to its successor, the Xbox One, one less USB port, and no longer has an S/PDIF connector. The successor of the Xbox 360, the Xbox One, was revealed on May 21, 2013 and released on November 22, 2013, exactly 8 years after the Xbox 360. On April 20th 2016, The Xbox 360 was discontinued worldwide although Microsoft stated they will continue to provide Xbox live services. Grand Theft Auto Games on the Xbox 360 *Grand Theft Auto IV was released on April 29, 2008. **The game was later released on Games on Demand which lets users download and play full-fledged games to the HDD. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released for download on Xbox Live Marketplace for 1200 Microsoft Points on October 20, 2008. This version of the original Xbox was replaced by a version in HD on October 26, 2014 in celebration of 10 years of launch. *The Lost and Damned was released on February 17, 2009 for 1600 Microsoft Points as an episodic game expansion to GTA IV. The price was later dropped to 800 Microsoft Points. *The Ballad of Gay Tony was released on October 29, 2009 for 1600 Microsoft Points as GTA IV's second episodic game expansion. The price was later dropped to 1200 Microsoft Points. *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City containing both TLaD & TBoGT on one disc was released on October 29, 2009. *Grand Theft Auto V was released on September 17, 2013. The game was primarily released for Xbox 360, along with the PS3. All Grand Theft Auto games made for the original Xbox can be played on the Xbox 360, with a free software emulator (although this requires an official Xbox 360 Hard Drive, which is not included with some models (such as the Core and 4GB) and may need to be purchased separately). Gallery Xbox 360 Elite.jpg|An Xbox 360 Elite. Xbox 360 S.jpg|A matte Xbox 360 S Xbox360S-Glossy.jpg|A glossy Xbox 360 S Xbox 360 E.jpg|The redesigned Xbox 360 E. Image credit: Microsoft Navigation es:Xbox 360 it:Xbox 360 hu:Xbox 360 pt:Xbox 360 Category:Systems